Taken
by Lia564
Summary: Edward, Alice and Bella are shooting a video project when the Volturi interupt them. But its not Bella their after. It's Edward and Alice. Why does the Volturi want them. Will the Cullen's be able to save them in time? Please read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

"Video projects, I think they should just not be allowed to happen" I complained to Edward and Alice. The time of the year had come around, where the teachers had nothing else to do but give us a crappy video project. This time was about Romeo and Juliet. Alice, Edward and I had luckily all been put in a group. We had the Cullen's house to our self, since they were all out hunting.

"Naaw come on Bella, you love Romeo and Juliet" Alice whined. She had careful picked out several costumes that made us actually look like we were in the 15th century, or whenever Romeo and Juliet were alive.

"Yea plus Bella, now you can really call me your Romeo" Edward joked. I sighed.

"Edward you said it your self I can't act, just let Alice do it." Alice eewwwed.

"No that's weird. I am not kissing my "brother". Now we'll do a practise run, with out the costumes or anything." Alice said as she turned on a small video camera.

"Alice if it's a practise run why do we need the camera on" I asked. Edward laughed.

"So we know how it's going to look" she wined. Edward laughed again. Alice carefully placed the camera on a tripod and stepped away. She started counting down, but she suddenly stopped. I knew that face. She was getting a vision when it was down she gave a gasp.

"Alice, what is happening." I asked, Edward growled. "We have to get out" Edward said. But as soon as he said that there was an awful crash, and the door was ripped of it hinges. At the front of the door the Volturi. Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri.

Both Alice and Edward took a protective stance in front of me.

"You think we want her?" Felix asked in a mocking voice? All of a sudden, Edward started wriggling in agony on the floor.

"Edward" I screamed. But Felix was too fast for me and was in front of me in a heart beat.

**APOV**

Video projects, you have got to love them! But apparently Bella didn't seem to think so.

"Video projects, I think they should just not be allowed to happen" Bella complained lamely to Edward and I.

"Naaw come on Bella, you love Romeo and Juliet" I whined. She was going to look so cute in her Juliet outfit I picked out for her, and once I did her hair, and makeup she would so look like Juliet.

"Yea plus Bella, now you can really call me your Romeo" Edward joked. Bella sighed.

"Edward you said it your self I can't act, just let Alice do it." I eewwwed. There was noway I was going to kiss Edward. 1) that's weird 2) I already have Jasper

"No that's weird. I am not kissing my "brother". Now we'll do a practise run, with out the costumes or anything." I said professionly as I could.

"Alice if it's a practise run why do we need the camera on" Bellaasked. Edward laughed.

Geessh this girl really hated the camera.

"So we know how it's going to look" I wined again. There was no way Bella was going to get out of this. Edward laughed again. I carefully placed the camera on a tripod, so I could prompt Bella is she needed to. But Just then I got a vision.

_The Volturi knocked the door off its hinges._ That was it. When was it going to happen?

We need to get out! I yelled in my head.

"Alice, what is happening?" Bella asked, Edward growled. "We have to get out" Edward said. But as soon as he said that there was an awful crash, and the door was ripped of it hinges. Standing in the frame of the door stood the Volturi. Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri, Just like my vision. We hadn't done anything wrong.

Both Edward and I took a protective stance in front of Bella, there was no way I was going to let them take my sister.

"You think we want her?" Felix asked in a mocking voice? Who would they want them if it wasn't Bella. All of a sudden Edward dropped to the floor. This was the working of Jane. We couldn't fight of all of there with their powers.

"Edward" Bella screamed. She went to go help him. But Felix was in front of her in a heart beat. He grinned wickedly and pushed Bella so hard that she went flying back, up against the crystal cabinet, and lay motionless on the ground, glass scattered around her.

"NO!" I screamed. I went to go help her but Alec pulled me back. Edward had stopped wriggling in agony now, and both felix and Demetri had him in a tight hold.

"Your coming with us" Jane said matter of factly. She walked out the door, and Felix and Demetri, took Edward out the door. I could hear him shouting Bella's name from out side. Alec then started to drag me out side.

**I had another story up but it just wasn't working, and i was bsuy with end of year exams. Now that ive finished them i've decided to start new. Im sorry to all of those that really wanted to keep reading the other story.**

**Please, Please Review! 3 Lia**


	2. Chapter 2

**JPOV**

"How do you reckon the video project is going?" Emmet asked as we finished up hunting and started to head back to the house.

"Well knowing how persistent Alice can get I'm guessing the house will be demolished" I said laughing.

"Oh they better not" said Esme. We all laughed.

"Our video project went pretty well" Emmet said.

"Yea, because I was the lead" Rosalie glowed as we jumped over the lake on the way to the house. Esme groaned as we saw from a distance that the door was ripped of its hinges.

"Wait" Carlisle said as the house grew nearer. He stopped running and we all did the same. "Do you smell that scent?" He asked. An unfamiliar scent was in the air. It didn't belong to any vampire I knew. We all looked at each other and ran towards the house what we saw was not a nice sight. Obviously a fight had broken out. Scattered glass was around the room and in the middle of it was,

"Bella" Esme cried. Bella laid unconscious straight under the crystal cabinet. I could smell her blood, but I had to control myself. Carlisle ran over to where she was laying and gently turned her over. She had a few cuts across her face and arms. And a few good bruises as well. We all kept our distance, wanting to help, but not having as much self control as we wanted.

"What do you think happened?" Rosalie asked. But then it hit me. Where were Edward and Alice? They wouldn't have just left her if she was injured. Where was Alice my Alice? Emmet seemed to notice the exact same thing as me.

"Where are Edward and Alice?" Emmet asked shaking. Esme started to shake uncontrollably as well and brake into dry sobs.

"Jasper and Emmet go outside and try to find if you recognise the scent" Carlisle he looked calm but his emotions told me otherwise.

"I'll look after Bella and, Rosalie and Esme well look for evidence here." We all nodded and I ran out the door. Someone had taken my Alice my love of my life. Somebody was going to pay. I gave an outrageous scream and punched a tree, so hard it feel down.

**RPOV**

I heard a sickening crash outside. Obviously jasper couldn't control his anger anymore. I watched as Carlisle gently picked up Bella and ran upstairs with her. Esme was still dry sobbing so I went over to comfort her.

"We will find out whoever did this Esme" I said definitely. "No on hurts this family"

"What if their not ok?" Esme asked. That was an extremely good question what if they weren't ok? Obviously they must have been out numbered, or else they wouldn't have gone. We hadn't done anything wrong. What could somebody possibly want with Edward and Alice?

"Why don't you go upstairs to see how Bella's going? I'll clean up then look for something."

"Thanks rose" Esme said, she then took one more glance around the room and ran upstairs. I could smell Bella's blood from upstairs. i had to have control I was cleaning for Esme. I raced for the cleaning cabinet and started to sweep up the glass not breathing the smell of Bella's blood. When I was done with that I rubbed the floor with bleach and the smell of blood was no only vague. Stupid video project, if they hadn't done it here we all could've helped. I bet they didn't get that much done. Wait a second.

"The video project" I breathed.

I whipped my head around and saw the camera, still intact on the tripod. I ran over to get it. It was still on. I pressed the stop button and ran upstairs to get Carlisle.

**I got no reviews for the first chapter so if you want me to continue with the story i want to get atleast 5 reviews, or else ill stop the story, Lia**


	3. Chapter 3

**RPOV**

"Carlisle" I yelled as I ran through his office door. I saw that Bella was lying on a bed still unconscious. One of the cuts on her forehead was stitched up and Carlisle had placed a piece of gauze over it. There was a large purple bruise starting to form under her eye. She had definitely looked better. Then again she had had worst. Esme and Carlisle came over form where they were talking.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked.

"I found this" I said as I handed the video camera to him.

"They never turned it off when who ever came to take them did."

"Amazing" Carlisle breathed. We all gathered around to see the video play.

"_Alice if it's a practice run why do we need the camera on" Bella asked. Edward laughed._

"_So we know how it's going to look" Alice wined again. Alice's face froze as a vision came to her._

"_Alice, what is happening?" Bella asked, Edward growled. "We have to get out" Edward said. But as soon as he said that there was an awful crash, and the door was ripped of it hinges. Standing in the frame of the door stood the Volturi. Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri, Just like my vision. We hadn't done anything wrong._

_Edward and Alice both took a protective stance in front of Bella._

"_You think we want her?" Felix asked in a mocking voice? All of a sudden Edward dropped to the floor, wriggling I agony._

"_Edward" Bella screamed. She went to go help him. But Felix was in front of her in a heart beat. He grinned wickedly and pushed Bella so hard that she went flying back, up against the crystal cabinet, she hit the wall and slid down with a sickening crush, and lay motionless on the ground, glass scattered around her._

"_NO!" Alice screamed. Alice went to go help her but Alec pulled her back. Edward had stopped wriggling in agony now, and both Felix and Demetri had him in a tight hold._

"_Your coming with us" Jane said matter of factly. She walked out the door, and Felix and Demetri, took Edward out the door. Edward was screaming Bella's name as Alec took Alie. The screen was left with a picture of an unconscious Bella._

Carlisle stopped the camera, as all it did was focus on the unconscious Bella.

"No" Esme gasped. It couldn't be. Not the volturi what if we couldn't get to them in time. The Volturi was so powerful they could already be dead. Jasper and Emmet came running through the door.

"It's not a scent we recognize" Jasper said as he ran through the door with Emmet.

"What's wrong?" asked Emmet seeing the expressions on our face, nobody answered.

"What's wrong?' Jasper asked again.

"It was the Volturi that took Edward and Alice" I finally answered. Jasper eyes bulged and he grabbed the nearest table for support.

"No" he whispered. "No"

"We're going" Emmet answered definitely.

"Of course we are" Jasper answered.

"Well we need to organize flights, and somebody will need to stay to look after Bella" Carlisle answered. As much we, well more of them loved Bella, no one wanted to miss out on the action.

"Well, Obviously I'm going because Alice is my mate. Carlisle we need you because of your alliance with Aro, Emmet we might need your strength, and Esme we need your sweetness, so that leave..." Jasper answered looking at me. I groaned. Great I had to baby sit the human.

"Rose, you know we want you to come" Emmet answered.

"But what use I am right?" I answered. "You know what just go, you're wasting time. I'll... do my best with Bella." Everyone's eyes turned to Bella. They were probably thinking I was going to kill her or something.

"Thank you rose" Jasper answered as he rushed out the door grabbed his passport and started the engine on his car. Esme gave me a hug before she went and grab her passport and join Jasper in the car.

"When she wakes up, give her tyneol for the pain. No sudden activity. Wake her up every two hours because she has a concussion." Carlisle said before giving me a hug and leaving the room. That just left me and Emmet. I went up to him and kissed him more then I ever had before

"Comeback in one piece" I whispered as he left the room, waving. I heard the car zoom out from the garage. Great it was just me and the human now.

**EPOV**

Why did the Volturi take us? We had done nothing wrong. What about poor Bella, what if she hadn't survived the push, what if she was seriously injured?

_Edward we are going to get out of this. _Alice thought in her head.

The plane we were on soared over Canada. I looked to my left, to see Alice trying to silently break Jane and Alecs hold. I looked down at my own wrists, to see them pinned to the arm rest by Felix and Demetri.

Please, Please review, or else im cutting the story lia


End file.
